


[Podfic of] I Love Testing

by carboncopies



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, F/F, F/M, Fucking Machines, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: An audio recording of the work written by helens78.Author's summary: Caroline does it all for science, and GLaDOS loves to test.
Relationships: Caroline/Cave Johnson, Caroline/GLaDOS
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic of] I Love Testing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Love Testing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/200439) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



> Thank you to helens78 for having blanket permission to record your work!

File size: 9.9MB (mp3)

Podfic length: 00:10:30

**You can download or stream this podfic at the google drive link[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/14hwpxjq9smstiEVfZSvGG6KJQpNYQMU4/view?usp=drivesdk).**

GlaDOS' voice was generated [here](https://glados.c-net.org/).

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed listening to this podfic, please consider leaving a comment or kudos here, and on the author's written work as well. Thank you for listening!


End file.
